Knock
by sincerelymimi
Summary: Yamato gets an unexpected visit from someone and it has him thinking.
1. Knock

I heard a loud knock at my door "did Tk forget his keys again?" I asked myself as i got up and walked to the door, dragging my body. I didn't bother to peek through the whole and just open it to reveal someone I never thought I would see at my door step.

It was raining lightly outside and on her the rain looks like diamond pouring down damping her hair but I don't think that mattered to her. This would be odd.

I could tell she has been crying and it was obvious that she was holding back tears now. Somewhere inside me, it shook me to see her like that. I wonder if this is how she looked when we broke up? Probably, she probably looked this helpless.

"I-is Tk home?" she asked me without even looking up at me, she avoids my eyes and looks down to her damped heels which I know is killing her that her outfit is ruined. "Um" I stop and look down at her trying to make eye contact that she won't allow.

"Why don't you come in?" I ask her and open the door wider for her to indicate for her to come in, but she doesn't budge from the doorstep.

"Mimi" I groan. "Its raining, you're going to get sick" this time she sighed in annoyance and glares at me. "Is Tk home?" she ask me again, this time with a firm sure voice and I can tell perfectly how hard she is trying to hold back her tears. It isn't the fact that she has red puff eyes or her glassy eyes, its more than that, is she is just easy to read or maybe dating her and making her cry just made me good at reading her? I couldn't tell which one it was? "Still as stubborn as always I see" I pull her inside forcefully before she has a chance to react. She jerks inside suddenly confuse.

"Wha-t" she yells almost tripping on her own two feet. She walks inside all damped. Her hair is flat and her mascara is beginning to smug.

"I'll get you a towel" I walk over to the closet to pull out a towel for her. Knowing Mimi she would want the prettiest one and luckily for her I have a pink towel. "Here" I hand it to her as she stands by the door.

"Sit" I motion her to the couch. She shakes her head still glaring at me. "No" she says and starts to dry herself. "Seriously Mimi, sit Tk should be home soon, he's at work" I inform her. "If you want you can wait in his room" she doesn't say anything but removes her nude stilettoes and leaves them on the mat. As she dries her slim body, she makes it towards her dap cinnamon hair and wraps it.

"My slippers?" she asks me. I blink at her dumbfounded. Her slipper? Were they still here? She notices my lost look "I assumed you would still have them since this use to be my old towel" she points at her initials engraved on the pink towel.

I didn't notice I still kept her things in the house. How many of her things still lingered around my house? How many times did I use it without notice?

"You didn't notice did you?" she asks, and I think I heard a bit of sadness in her voice. I didn't want to lie and I know I wouldn't be able to lie to her either.

"No, I didn't" I answered her. I walk back to the closet and look for her slippers. I find them at the back, in the dark hidden from the light and sight of anyone. Her pink fluffy hello kitty slippers, I take them and place them on the floor right in front of her feet

"here" I tell her and look at her once more at her sad face. "You need anything?" I ask, I wanted to make up to her in anyway I could but I didn't know how. "No" she said. Mimi was not one to be quiet let alone use one-word answers. Either she still hates me or she was not in a good mood, I wonder if she would cry in Tk's room. Cry her self to sleep. That idea gave me heartache it made me pity her.

She made her way to Tk's room and she did not bother to look back, all she did was open the door and close it. I could hear the click it made when she locked the door. Man, I felt bad for not loving her the way she wanted me too.

I did still think about her. Randomly I would remember when we were together if I saw thing that was pink or flowers, Mimi loves flowers. Anything that reminded me of our time, I would think of her. It's not as if I forgot her or our memories. They were sweet and still painted with the color pink when I think of us.

I can hear her being to cry, the sobs and the struggle for precious air. Were the walls always this thin? I look at the locked door and I cant help but wonder why she is crying. Did she always cry like this? With so much pain? With so much emotion? When I think of us, It's just, I don't know we just don't mix well, we aren't meant for each other. She lives in NYC and well that's pretty far. When we use to date we would hardly see each other if she wasn't at some photo shoot in NYC she was in Paris or Rome or some other place. I would be either be here making music or on tour. We hardly saw each other; we were like two strangers in love with someone we thought we knew. Of some picture we carried around and the person on the other line. We had grown up without knowing it.

Even though she doesn't believe me, I still do care for her. Always will. She was someone really special in my life and I am grateful towards her. Last time I heard from Tk, Mimi was dating. Tai even told me the guy's name, but I can't remember. I think it was Joe or Joey? I'm not too sure about that. I wonder if that's the reason why she is crying, she is the sensitive type and if a guy isn't careful with her she would easily cry. It is one of her best traits I think, the fact she can cry freely. I always thought it was cute, but it was a sword of double edge because I hate to see her cry too.

I walk close to the door and stand in front of it. I can hear her light snobs. She's probably crying into a pillow, not because she was hiding. Knowing Mimi she probably wanted to be held. She hated the feeling of loneliness. She was never good at it and could never stand it. She isn't tough like Sora and she doesn't have Tai, to make her laugh or Kari to hold her hand and make her cookies.

She was alone and it made me want to protect her. Just like when we were younger. Ouch. I remember promising her I'll be with her, always. I hate breaking my word, especially because I know what's its like to be alone. How cold it can be, how dark it gets. How weak one can get and how hard it is to get back up. She was just so weak and fragile like a flower during winter. All she probably wanted was just a hand on her shoulder. She was probably desperate to come all the way to my house and wait while I'm here. She must be hugging the pillow more for support then to hide her tears. Clenching to it because loneliness is eating her whole.

Wasn't I suppose to protect her from all of this? Didn't I tell her I would? Didn't I promise her I would keep her company no matter what? "oh yeah" I remember clearly. Mimi never broke her promises to me, but I broke mine. I touch the doorknob, put my ear to the door, and notice her light crying.

I knock. "Do you want water?" I don't get a response but I expected that but I still wait. "No" she answers. You could hear her horsey voice and nasal nose. She doesn't try to hide it. "Can you open the door?" I know she is probably going to say no but I still stand here. "no, leave me alone"

I hear the front of my door click and unlock. I turn to look at Tk standing there and putting away his umbrella. He looks up at me perplexed about Mimi's shoes. "Who's here?" he ask me. "And why are you at my door?" he removes his wet sneakers. "Mimi's in your room" I tell him and move away from his door finally.

Tk marches to the door right away at the mention of her name. He tries to open his door but it doesn't open. "Mimi?" he calls out to her, his voice sounds so much softer than mine does much more nurturing. You can hear her stumble and open the door quickly. A complete different reaction to mine. She rushes to him, as if he is her salvation. His face softens at the sight of her. He walks in and hugs her at the doorframe. He doesn't mind her cold wet body. They go in and he closes the door behind them.

You can again hear her cry, louder then before and with full force. She relies on Tk's shoulder to cry on, it's his hands that comfort her now. He is the one that wipes away her tears and hugs her. He provides the support she is seeking for, really now, when did it get like this? When did my younger brother take all my broken promises and kept them for me? When did he grow up and be the man Mimi needs? He makes me proud and makes me feel so ashamed of myself.


	2. Really Plain

**Really Plain**

**This is another one shot. It can be read independently but can also be read as a continuation to _Knock_ . While i was writing it, for me it does take place after _Knock_ but this takes place a while after the first one shot. lets say like 3-6ish months after? Well read it as you like, in what ever form it will make u happy nd enjoy the story more. Enjoy!**

It was a quiet evening, one of those rare lazy days, a day empty with nothing to do, but a day very much needed. I rest my head on the couch while the TV continues to run its program without me.

Something out of nowhere pops into my head, a thought, and a question that hasn't entered my head in so long. It feels odd and foreign.

I turn to my younger brother. "You still talk to Mimi" I ask my brother who is glued to the TV. I ask even though I know very well that he still does. His eyes make their way to my face; Tk stares at me with bewilder eyes. "Yes, why do you ask?" I know he finds it weird and so do I.

I kick up my feet on the coffee table "It's kinda weird that my ex is your best friend" he looks at me, always over analyzing things. Me.

"I don't think so I mean before you two dated I was good friends with her and then you went out with her and we became best friends the way I see it, it was bound to happen you just made it happen faster." I can see his little head begin to erupt with curiosity.

"I guess," I answer plainly. It was true those two were always close and hit it off the moment they met.

"Why do you ask anyways? You never ask me about Mimi" There it is. His question does not surprise me at all. "I was just thinking that's all." His curious mind beings to run and so do the questions; I can see Tk itch with questions.

"About?" I hear him say. I can't help but sigh and look at my watch; time was passing by slowly today and giving Tk plain answers will not stop him or make time pass by any faster. Doesn't he work today? Have school? Something other then being here? Guess not.

"Nothing. I just came across something that reminded me of her." His eyes have not moved from my face, he has completely forgotten the TV. "Like what?" I glare at him "Tk it doesn't matter" he jolts at my answer.

"Oh it does now! Why don't you want to tell me?" suspicion in his eyes. "Because its not important!" but truth be told I really don't want to and don't like to talk about my feelings especially when its about "love." He smirks as if he got me cornered. "If it wasn't then you would tell me." I roll my eyes.

"I just came across a picture of her while I was cleaning that's all" I try to explain to him in an indifferent manner, which probably is annoying him. "A picture? Seriously I have thousands of pictures of Mimi in my room, on my phone and my laptop, why now?" I can hear suspicion in his voice. I look at him. He should consider studying psychology with all the analyzing he does on me.

"I don't know, I just did jeez Tk" I tell him annoyed. Anyone would be annoyed if they went through what I did with Tk's questions.

"Fine I'll stop bothering you but if you're curious Mimi is doing well, she is happy with her modeling career, she is still a shopaholic, still sincere and perky oh and recently her and Tai have been kicking it off!" I snicker at his sudden chirpiness. I guess at the mention of Mimi people become chirpy like her.

"You sound like a reporter" We both laugh. "Thanks I am studying journalism" he remarks, but my mind floats to the thought of Tai at the sudden realization of what Tk just said.

"Tai eh? He didn't tell me he's been seeing Mimi" Again Tk's eyes become full of full curiosity. "He doesn't have to tell you"

"I know he doesn't." I glare at him. "But he's my best friend I just thought he would've told me that's all." I'm not annoyed at Tk just that my best friend would hide this.

"He Probably didn't tell you because A) it's Mimi, you're ex girlfriend so out of respect to you he's holding off B) it's Mimi" he gives me look "and C) they have only been on like 2 dates so he probably doesn't see it as something serious right now" Tk theorizes. Damn he's starting to sound like a reporter.

"Hmm maybe you're right but still I always tell who I go on dates with" I chime in, for some reason I feel like Tai did me wrong and I try to prove it.

"Matt you don't date" I glare at him before I answer him. "Well when I did, I did tell him" I huff and cross my arms annoyed at my brother.

"What's the big deal? They aren't dating or anything."

When I hear him say this, I realize, he's right. I relax my body.

"No it's nothing you're right." A small smirk creeps on Tk.

"I am right unless you're feeling jealous?" That took me by surprise. "I'm not jealous that my ex-girlfriend is dating my best friend. I wish them the best they suit each other very well" I tell Tk, while trying to relax myself once again.

I move my eyes to the plain white ceiling, Mimi always complained about them. "Are you being sarcastic because I seriously can't tell" I look back at him to convince him, that I am not jealous.

"I'm not they do, they both are fun and happy-go-lucky they will probably get married and have kids." The words "married" and "kids" makes me cringe.

"I can really see that happening you know, Mimi totally seems like the girl to get married early" I don't bother looking at him I keep my eyes on my boring ceiling.

"She is" I answer him remembering the time Mimi told me she wanted to get married young. I let the shiver finish going down my spine.

"Is what?" Tk ask me to clarify like he doesn't know.

"Get married early that's what she always wanted" I calmly tell him, ignoring his stares.

"Really? We actually never spoke of marriage before and I'm her best friend."

That takes me by surprise, she always spoke of marriage and kids. "Odd she would always speak of it with me." This time I look at Tk for reassurance of his answer.

"She probably wanted to marry you," he concludes. I scoff

"Huh, you know you're probably right." At that moment, it makes sense. He lays back on the couch, relaxing.

"The only girl that would want to marry you might I add"

I smile at that.

"Probably right on that too" Tk goes back to his program.

"Ahhh, what a shame bro, you lost a good girl." He sighs.

I realize how right he is. What a shame it is and how boring my ceiling really is, no wonder Mimi complained so much, actually about my whole apartment. It is plain and empty. "Yeah I know" I agree with him plainly.


End file.
